


The Child Inside

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [19]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra RPF, thenewno2 RPF
Genre: Ageplay, Angst, Anonymity, Blow Jobs, Collars, D/s, Daddy Issues, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masks, Porn Battle, Restraints, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gosh. It's kink-tasticly smutty Jeff/Dhani angst. What more do you want? A plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Child Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Crossover, RPF (Electric Light Orchestra)/RPF (thenewno2), Jeff Lynne/Dhani Harrison, ageplay, D/s, daddy issues, hurt/comfort, grief, collars, restraints" for Porn Battle XV
> 
> I'll stop writing angsty kinky Jeff/Dhani smut when they [stop playing Beatles tribute gigs together.](http://www.birminghammail.co.uk/whats-on/whats-on-news/elo-founder-jeff-lynne-joins-6690961)

Jeff reached up and caught him in a kiss as he finished fastening the restraints, but it was more a glancing blow than a direct hit. Dhani moved away, leaving Jeff bound to the bed. His shoulders were already beginning to feel the strain, but Jeff thought that was rather more because he was out of practice than because he was getting old. That's what he'd tell Dhani afterwards, at any rate. 

"Alright, then, lad? Jus' seem a little quiet, that's all," Jeff said, watching Dhani fishing out a collar from their toy box.

Dhani shrugged without futher reply. Jeff tried to see what else he was getting, but Dhani was in the way. All he could see was Dhani tying something around his head. They did have some masks in there somewhere, but they rarely used them. Jeff wondered what had made him want to dig them out tonight. When he stood and turned back to Jeff, he was able to see the mask he was wearing. It was a full face mask, with nothing more than a harlequin design on it, and a few odd decorations. 

"You can never forget it's me, can you? You can't forget him," Dhani said as he walked back to the bed. A collar was held loosely in one hand. "I can never be Number Two."

"I dunno, I probably would if you sent me to that village," Jeff said, trying to cheer him up. When Dhani didn't smile, he decided this was probably the time for a more serious conversation. "You wanna talk about it at all? Or d'you just wanna fuck me instead?" 

Dhani moved beside him, fastening the collar around his neck. Jeff had grown used to it, but it was still a strange thing to wear, to be submissive to him, to Dhani. George was able to make him do it, but it didn't feel as weird as it did then, to bow to this much younger man, particularly when Dhani then curled up beside him, as he wanted his comfort more than his submission. 

"Just let me lie here a while. I need to clear my head," Dhani murmured, mask still in place.

Jeff took a slow breath. "Alright. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Dhani shifted a little, getting comfortable, as silence fell over them. Jeff never quite knew what to say when Dhani got like this, when he felt he'd never escape his father's shadow. Sometimes Jeff felt he'd never be truly happy until he ran away, changed his name, changed his hair, changed everything about himself, and became someone else. Dhani'd probably never go through with it because he loved his father as much as he hated the shadow he cast over him, but it didn't stop Jeff wishing that one day he would, and take that chance to start afresh and make his own future.

"I just want someone to like me because of who I am, and not because of who he was, y'know? He tried to save me from all that, but he can't protect me now that he's gone. I'd give up all the money, the entire bloody estate, if it meant I could have him back, though. None of it means anything if he's not there," Dhani said after a while, his voice soft and hesitant.

It had been twelve long years now, since George had passed away. It seemed like an eternity. It hadn't felt fair then, and it didn't feel fair now. Dhani had been asking these same questions for years now, but Jeff still didn't have any answers for him. Dhani turned to him, an arm moving around his chest, holding on to him. Jeff could just hear him crying softly in the silence.

* * *

The day hadn't started out that way. They'd been rehearsing together at Jeff's studio all morning, preparing for the show the next evening. It had been fifty years since The Beatles played the Ed Sullivan show, and a tribute concert had been arranged. Jeff hadn't needed long to decide if he was going to perform when he'd been asked. Dhani had wanted him there, and one dark night months ago, they'd agreed on what they wanted to perform together. They felt they could get through it if they were together.

Dhani'd come over early, and Jeff had taken him to bed, for no other reason than because they wanted to. Dhani wore his collar, and he smiled blissfully as Jeff called him 'boy', refusing to name him. 

"Hey, boy, y'wanna go get some toys to play with?" Jeff said as he lay back on his bed, watching Dhani bowing to him.

Dhani had nodded, answered 'yes, sir', and went to their toy box. Jeff had picked it up at a market somewhere; it was a bright blue children's toy box, with toy motifs all over it. That it had adult toys in it didn't really matter; it was the effect of the box itself that was important. 

Jeff always found it hard to pinpoint what it was about their relationship that he liked. It wasn't a particularly happy one, and it brought with it a ton of emotional and nostalgic baggage neither felt ready or willing to shed. And yet, somehow, it brought them peace. Ever since that first night when Dhani came running to him, distraught, because George had died, Jeff had been there for him. He wasn't a surrogate father, not really, but he'd be lying if he denied that was an aspect of their relationship. 

He smiled as he watched Dhani looking through the toy box. Their play wasn't always sexual. Sometimes all Dhani needed was comfort, and the reassurance that he wasn't alone. Dhani looked at him then, grinning, holding a set of restraints, wrist cuffs, and some rope. 

"I wondered if you didn't want them out today. Haven't tied you up properly for a while," Jeff said, approving of his choice. "Well, come on, boy, let's get started."

Jeff had just used his bed, which had hidden hooks and rings he'd made a point of installing himself, just so the bed didn't break. Dhani had undressed, and Jeff had tied him up, leaving him naked and unable to move. Jeff kissed him, and leant over him, and began stroking his cock. 

It became a long, slow tease. Jeff always preferred it that way. He didn't have the stamina for a hard quick fuck anymore, and the longer it took, the more time they got to spend together, so he didn't really mind as much as he sometimes pretended he did. There had been gentle caresses, and soft kisses, and Dhani had groaned in frustration at Jeff's slow thrusts. Care and tenderness were what was called for, so that's what Jeff gave him. 

Jeff loved the way Dhani's body shuddered as he came, and he liked fisting his cock as he came, watching him come undone in his arms. Dhani often dozed after that, allowing the gentle post-coital warmth carry him off for a while. It gave Jeff a chance to undo the ropes and tuck him into bed like a child. 

"Goodnight, boy," Jeff whispered, and kiss his forehead, and leave him alone.

* * *

The afternoon had brought out Dhani's quiet dominance, and Jeff had given in as he straddled him, prising his guitar out of his hands to lay it on the ground. Their kiss was intense, and Jeff knew better than to stop. His hands slipped inside his shirt, and Jeff loved the way he was grinding against him. He wasn't sure he had another fuck left in him, but what the hell, it was Dhani, and if Dhani wanted it, he'd do his best to deliver. 

Dhani teased him, sticking a hand down his jeans until he was squriming unhelpfully in his chair, before he decided they had to retreat to the bedroom again. They never had sex anywhere else, and Jeff was somewhat surprised by it. He'd had sex in all sorts of strange rooms over the years, but perhaps Dhani just wanted to keep the sex private, and not let it take over the whole house. 

Things intensified once they got to the bedroom. The door was shut and locked, and Dhani pulled him into a fierce kiss, pushing him back towards the bed. Jeff pulled him back with him, and Jeff watched as Dhani threw his shirt off and began unbuttoning Jeff's shirt. Things were moving faster than Jeff was used to, but he kept up, letting Dhani lead. 

As he got his cock out, Dhani shifted down to straddle Jeff's chest. Jeff took him into his mouth, his hands doing their best to hold him, and help him out. Dhani braced himself against the headboard, moving and shifting to maximise the pleasure he was getting. 

Jeff figured out pretty quickly that this wasn't foreplay; Dhani was needy, and a hand tangled in Jeff's hair in a bid to fuck him harder. Jeff knew his neck was hurting, but Dhani seemed to be elsewhere. What he was thinking about, Jeff didn't know. All Jeff really cared about at that moment was making sure he made him come. 

Dhani was distant after that. He fussed about, retrieving the restraints from that morning, and got him all tied up, but Jeff could tell his heart wasn't really in it. He hoped he might've been misreading him, but deflecting his kiss as he finished with the retraints made it clear his mood had shifted. Jeff felt there wasn't much he could do except ride it out, and wait for Dhani to shift out of his black mood.

* * *

The balcony was discrete, but didn't have much of a view. Jeff hadn't bought the house for that particular view, though. Hours later, the hazy Los Angeles night closing in around them, Jeff smoked, and Dhani sat against the wall on the floor, collar around his neck. 

"I don't know if I can do the show tomorrow, sir. I don't think I've got the strength to be George's son again. I just want to be me, Dhani, just Dhani. Just your boy," Dhani said.

"You'll do it, just like I will, even with the aching heart. No point trying to fight it, not now. It's not like there won't be everyone else there grieving about the fact there's only two Beatles left. They won't mind if you cry," Jeff said.

"But I don't want to cry. It's not a crying sort of show. I just don't know how to be happy tonight, I'm sorry, sir," Dhani said.

Jeff smiled to himself. He understood well enough. He let the silence be his reply, and he gazed out at the landscape before him, noticing how familiar it was in spite of how much it had changed over the many years he'd lived there. 

"Will it ever be alright, sir? Will anything ever be alright again?" Dhani said, his voice drifting to him on the breeze.

"I dunno, but I'm here when you need me," Jeff said.

Dhani got to his feet and closed his arms around him, leaning against his back. They were silent for a while, Jeff leaning against the railing, and Dhani leaning against him. 

"You'll be right, boy. You'll be right. Your Daddy's here now. I'll take care of you," Jeff said, bringing him round and into his arms as he heard him crying.


End file.
